Beschützt
by Bai-Feng333
Summary: Senritsu stellt mit Schrecken fest wie weit Kurapika gehen würde, um zu verhindern das ihm noch einmal seine Liebsten genommen werden. KurapikaxSenritsu Kurzgeschichte


_**Titel**_: Beschützt  
_**Klappentext**_**:** Senritsu stellt mit Schrecken fest, wie weit Kurapika gehen würde um die zu beschützen, die ihm wichtig sind. (Kurzgeschichte) (KurapikaxSenritsu) (Darkfic/Horror/Angst)

„**Nein.**"  
Senritsu konnte auf die Sekunde genau festlegen, wann Kurapika ihre Antwort wirklich verstand, denn sein Herz machte in genau diesem Moment einen vollkommen verständnislosen Hüpfer und unterbrach somit die sonst so ruhige und ausgeglichene Melodie, wie ein plötzlicher Trommelschlag in einem Streichorchestra.  
Der junge Mann blinzelte verblüfft, ja vollkommen verdattert; „Wie bitte?"  
„Du hast mich schon gehört…", die kleinen Hände der jungen Frau nestelten unsicher, gar nervös am Hutband auf ihrem Schoß herum und für nur einen kurzen Moment huschten ihre braunen Augen fahrig zu der vorbeifliehenden nächtlichen Landschaft jenseits des Beifahrerfensters, während sie spürte wie ihr helles Hutband unter ihrem überreizten Zerren zu reißen drohte: „Ich sagte nein, Kurapika."  
Kurapika öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, das junge Herz in seiner Brust sang laut in Widerwillen, doch dieses Mal war sie schneller: „Hör zu: Wir sind vorhin bei einem Schild vorbeigefahren das sagte, das ein paar Kilometer weiter ein Zimmer zur Übernachtung frei ist. Mit Frühstück inklusive. Das klingt doch gut…"  
Senritsu war keine Frau, die einen Mann bezirpste um das zu bekommen was sie wollte, nein, selbst vor ihrem Fluch war sie immer der eisernen Überzeugung gewesen, dass das weit unter ihrer Würde lag, doch nun bemerkte sie verblüfft wie lockend und schmeichelnd ihre melodische Stimme klang, während sie weitersprach, dabei verführerisch wispernd und säuselnd, wie ein reizender Singvogel: „Das klingt doch auf jeden Fall besser als eine weitere Nacht auf dem Autorücksitz. Ein eigenes Bett…groß genug…Ausschlafen…Ein gutes Frühstück am Morgen…Das wird uns ganz sicher gut tun, nach den Strapazen in den letzten Tagen…"  
_Zumindest würde es mir gut tun…_, dachte sich die junge Frau heimlich und verzog das hässlich deformierte Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie wie sich Kurapikas mandelförmige Augen zu missbilligenden schmalen Schlitzen verengten und innerlich dankte sie der Tatsache das der junge Mann sich auf die dunkle Straße vor ihnen konzentrieren musste, den sonst würde er sie mit diesen verbietenden Blick regelrecht niederstarren, bis von ihr nur noch ein kleines, jämmerliches Häufchen Elend ohne eigene Meinung übrig war.

Er hatte das in der Zeit seid sie Yorkshin verlassen hatte oft genug gemacht, damit die junge Frau wusste, dass sie keine Chance gegen seinen sturen Dickkopf hatte.  
„Du musst das…"Packet" ja nicht im Auto lassen. Nimm es dann doch einfach mit in dein Zimmer, wenn du sicher gehen willst…" Ihre Stimme war nur ein sanftes Wispern, freundlich und einlullend, wie ein schmeichelnder Singsang.  
Das besondere „Packet", welches dem jungen Kuruta so wichtig war, lag sicher verschnürt auf dem Rücksitz und starrte hinter der dicken Papierverpackung mit toten Pupuraugen in einem Konservierungstank leblos zu ihnen hinüber.

Kurapika war für diesen toten Blick vier Tage lang durch das Land gefahren und hätte Senritsu ihn nicht begleitet und ihn permanent daran erinnert das er schlafen und essen sollte, hätte seine Reise wohl, wenn ihn Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung überkommen hätten, am oder genauer gesagt IM Stamm eines Baumes am Straßenrand geendet.  
Und da Senritsu zwar durchaus wusste wie man ein Auto fuhr, aber ihre Füße weder Gas noch Bremse erreichten, hatte sie sich in den letzten vier Nächten zusammen mit Kurapika auf den Rücksitz zusammengerollt um ihn zumindest ansatzweise das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben.

Den der Gedanke an die Purpuraugen, die gestohlenen Augen seines Landsmannes, ließen Kurapikas Alpträume zurückkehren und ihn in jeder Nacht fest in ihren schwarzen Klauen halten, wie ein hilfloses kleines Kind.  
Ein hilfloses Kind das doch noch wusste wie man kämpfte, den, als würde er sich wirklich zwischen den alptraumhaften Krallen eines Monsters befinden, wand und rollte sich der junge Mann im Schlaf um den Alpträumen zu entkommen.  
Nur um dann mitten in der Nacht aufzuwachen und ihr ruhiges Atmen zu hören und zu wissen das er doch nicht allein war, das er nicht wieder verloren und einsam in den verbrannten Überesten seiner Clansiedlung lag, sondern neben einer lebendigen, warmen jungen Frau.  
Und manchmal, wenn es ganz spät in der Nacht war und sie sein ängstliches Aufkeuchen hörte, wenn er wieder aus seinen Alpträumen aufschrecke, zu heiser um zu schreien, und er glaubte das sie schlief, fühlte sie seine hitzige, schweißnasse Hand vorsichtig, ja sanft über ihr deformiertes Gesicht streichen bis hinunter zu ihren Brustbein das sich unter seiner panischen Berührung sanft hob und senkte, als würde er sicher gehen wollen ob sie wirklich noch atmete.  
So war ihre Anwesenheit zumindest gut für ihn.  
Senritsu allerdings hatte während der gesamten Reise kein einziges Auge zugemacht.  
Ihr kam es vor als würden dem jungen Mann genau in dem Moment, in dem er einschlief, gleich dreifach so viele Gliedmaßen wachsen die einzig und allein dafür existierten sie im Rausch der Alpträume erbarmungslos zu knuffen und zu treten.

Senritsu war eine geduldige und sanfte junge Frau, sie hatte ertragen das ihr gesamter Körper zerschmettert, gestreckt, gedehnt und zerrissen wurde, als die Sonate der Finsternis ihren Tribute an ihr forderte, ihren linken Arm verbrannte und ihren Körper grausig deformierte.  
Und sie hatte es auch ertragen ihren besten Freund sterben zu sehen, während er seinen eigenen Preis dafür zahlen musste das er jenes verbotene Musikstück gespielt hatte, doch selbst sie war nicht so geduldig das sie ein Dutzend WEITERER Quetschungen und blaue Flecke auf ihren Gliedmaßen erduldete, nein, noch eine weitere Nacht an deren Ende sie sich wie misshandelt fühlte, konnte sie nicht ertragen!  
„Komm schon, nach dem Schild müssten wir bei der nächsten Ausfahrt raus…" Senritsu lächelte triumphierend in sich hinein, als Kurapika nur theatralisch Seufzend den Kopf in den Nacken legte und die nächste Ausfahrt von der Landstraße hinunter nahm um ihren Angebot zu folgen.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich das ganz eindeutig bereuen werde…" murmelte er grummelnd vor sich hin, doch Senritsu lachte nur leise und tätschelte ihn aufmunternd die schmale Schulter: „Danke und nein, wirst du nicht."

Es dauerte nicht lange da streiften die grellen Autoscheinwerfer die Umrisse eines kleinen Hofes, wie die unscharfen Umrisse eines kleinen Hexenhauses, unwirklich und wie verwunschen.  
Ihre Reisetaschen geschultert stiegen sie aus dem Wagen und als sie über den durch eine alte Mauer eingezäunten Innenhof schlenderten hieß sie der eisige Herbstwind mit einem kalten Hauch willkommen.  
Kurapika schien das nicht zu stören, die frische Luft tat ihm wohl gut, denn er tat gierig einige tiefe Atemzüge von der klirrend kalten Luft wie von erfrischenden Quellwasser.  
Doch Senritsu zuckte erschrocken zusammen, sie spürte die nackte Kälte von ihren dünnen Fußknöcheln ihre Beine bis zu ihren Hüften hinaufstreicheln, wie die ungeschickte Berührung eines übereifrigen Liebhabers.  
Sie war zu jung für diese Erfahrung und so schüttelte sie sich nur in verschüchterten Widerwillen, eine Reaktion auf die Kälte, die Kurapika leise in sich hineinlachen ließ: „DU wolltest nicht im Wagen bleiben." Bemerkte er schmunzelnd und seine Mundwinkel zuckten fast schon schadenfroh nach Oben, sie verzog nur gequält lachend das Gesicht: „Ich stehe dazu. Besser als dich weiter fahren zu lassen…"  
„Ich KANN zumindest fahren." Unterrichtete er sie knapp, doch die junge Frau lachte nur triezend: „Das glaubst auch nur du, ich erinnere mich da an Yorkshin zurück…"

Damit Kurapika es sich nicht doch noch anders überlegte, klopfte das verfluchte Mädchen schnell gen die alte Holztür. Keinen langen Moment später öffnete sich dieselbe knarren und ein rundes, hübsches Mädchengesicht blinzelte ihnen verschlafen entgegen: „Ja….Hallo?"  
Das Mädchen schien ein bisschen überrumpelt von den beiden, zugegeben doch schon sehr merkwürdig aussehenden, Besuchern zu dieser späten Stunde und ihr unsicherer Blick ging ängstlich in die Finsternis hinter den beiden, als würde sie erwarten das dort jeden Moment ein Monster draus hervorbrechen würde.  
„Hallo…" Senritsu lächelte beruhigend, wie sanft zu dem Mädchen hoch und zufrieden bemerkte sie, wie sich der Herzschlag der Kleinen beruhigte, als würde sie einem lieblichen Schlaflied lauschen. Wie alt war sie wohl? Ihr Alter? Kurapikas Alter?  
Nein…  
Jünger…  
„Wir haben das Schild vor ein paar Kilometern gesehen. Sind die Zimmer noch frei?" Kurapikas Stimme ließ das Mädchen erschrocken zusammenzucken und verschüchtert sah sie zu dem jungen Mann hinüber, ehe sie nickte, ganz vorsichtig, ganz zaghaft: „Ja…aber sie müssten darüber meinen Vater fragen, kommen Sie doch erst Mal herein."

Als sie die Tür ganz öffnete, um sie hineinzulassen, ging Kurapika geradlinig in den warmen Küchenraum, doch Senritsu blieb verdutzt stehen. Sie blinzelte etwas verwirrt, verblüfft, ehe sie Worte fand: „Oh…herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
Senritsu lächelte freundlich, ja gar liebevoll und ihr Blick streifte sanft über den runden Schwangerschaftsbauch des Mädchens, dieselbe nur etwas gehemmt ein leises Danke murmelte, wie ein verschrecktes Reh.  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine kleine Küche, die in ein altes Wohnzimmer zweigte von demselben aus eine Treppe ins obere Geschoss ragte und am kleinen Küchentisch, mit grauen Haaren und breit und hoch wie ein Bär, saß wartend der Vater des Mädchens und hieß die (gut zahlenden) Besucher freundlich willkommen.  
Die Formalitäten waren schnell geklärt, Kurapika und Senritsu bezahlten im Voraus, es wurden knapp der Höflichkeit halber die üblichen Fragen gestellt, die meistens Kurapika noch knapper beantwortete- „_Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen_." „Ebenso, Sir.", „_Was führt Sie in diese einsame Gegend_?" „Geschäfte.", „_Waren Sie schon mal hier_?" „Noch nie.", „_Wollen Sie am Morgen geweckt werden_?" „Nein.", „_Haben Sie spezielle Wünsche fürs Frühstück?" _„Nein, danke. Machen Sie sich keine Umstände."- ehe der ältere Mann seine Tochter aufforderte die beiden Gäste in die Zimmer zu führen und die Betten vorzubereiten.  
Just in diesen Moment, als das junge Mädchen die Bettwäsche unsicher vor ihren dicken Bauch balancierte, stellte sich Senritsu neben sie und legte sanft eine kleine Hand auf ihren Arm, wobei sie lieb lächelte und ihr das Bettzeug aus den Armen hob: „Mach dir keine Umstände, lass mich das bitte machen."  
Die kleine Frau verschwand regelrecht unter den Bettbezügen, dicken Decken und Kissen.  
Kurapika musste fest auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen beißen um bei diesen Anblick nicht loszulachen, den sie sah aus wie ein kleines Kind das sich mit einen weißen Laken als Geist verkleidet hatte und mit einem quietschigen „Wuuuuuuuuh!" durch die Räume huschte, in der Hoffnung jemanden zu erschrecken.  
So ging er hinter ihr die Treppe hoch um sie festzuhalten, sollte sie über die Laken stolpern, während das Mädchen vor ihnen angestrengt schnaufte und ihren dicken Bauch vorsichtig stützte.  
„Wohnen du und dein Vater ganz alleine hier?" klang Senritsus gedämpfte Stimme unter den ganzen Laken hervor, wie von weit weg.  
Für einen kurzen Moment versteifte sich das Mädchen vor ihnen, ihr Herzschlag hüpfte so wild gegen ihre Brust, als wolle es gleich panisch aus dem fleischigen Käfig brechen, doch dann antwortete sie erstaunlich ruhig: „Ja…vor einiger Zeit hat mein Vater noch jemanden angestellt gehabt der ihn mit dem Hof hilft, doch er hat vor ein paar Monaten seine Koffer gepackt."  
_Was für ein Klischee. Lass mich raten…_- dachte Kurapika trocken bei sich, der junge Mann schielte auf den dicken Bauch des Mädchens, rechnete für sich selbst, und runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn- _ …er hat sich vor genau acht Monaten davon gemacht?  
_Als hätte Senritsu seine Gedanken gelesen, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, ehe sie ihm einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter zu warf, der so gar nicht in ihr sonst so liebevolles und weiches Gesicht passte.

Die Betten waren schnell bezogen und das Mädchen wünschte ihnen noch viel schneller eine gute Nacht, doch Kurapika blieb noch etwas in Senritsus Zimmer und beobachtete nachdenklich wie sie das Mädchen freundlich verabschiedete.  
Der Raum war klein, mit liebevoll verputzten Wänden, einem alten Holzbett und einem noch viel älteren Kamin, an den er sich lehnte, die junge Frau vor sich wissend fixiert: „Ich glaube, du magst das Mädchen."  
„Ach? Tu ich das?" Senritsu lächelte amüsiert, ihre kleinen Hände strichen sanft durch ihre Haare, verirrten sich in den weinroten Seidenlocken und sie ließ sich schwer seufzend auf einen der drei Stühle vor dem Kamin sinken, plötzlich wirkte sie viel älter als sie war, müde und betagt, als hätte sich eine schwere Last auf ihre Schultern gelegt, wie giftiges Blei.  
„Wenn du sie ansiehst lächelst du sofort, Senritsu." Kurapikas Stimme war leise, er beobachtete die junge Frau nachdenklich. Sie sah verdutzt zu ihm hoch, schmunzelte verblüfft, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und lachte leise, ganz zart, wie ein Glockenspiel: „Meine Güte, bin ich den so leicht zu durchschauen? Ich…"  
Senritsu stoppte, ihr Lächeln verblasste auf dem deformierten Gesicht, wie weggewischt: „…Ich höre das Kleine Ding in ihren Bauch. Es gluckst, strampelt und freut sich ganz doll auf diese Welt. Das Kleine ist einfach nur so niedlich und putzig und ich…"  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien sie in sich zusammenzusacken, blass und erschöpft, wie ein schwaches Kind und ihre kleinen Hände legten sich ganz vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch.  
Der junge Mann sah sie eine Weile an, die Stille war ihm unangenehm, er fühlte sich als würde jemand sein Inneres mit brutaler Hand zusammenknäulen: „Willst du Kinder haben?", er blinzelte verblüfft über seine Frage, seine Hand fuhr fahrig über den Kaminsims und, bevor Senritsu antworten konnte, redete er schnell weiter: „ Ich…ich meine später. Wenn du älter…wenn du deinen Fluch gebrochen …"  
Er unterbrach sich selbst mit einen heiseren Räuspern, gehemmt und verkrampft, und für einen Moment rang er nach Worten, wie ein schüchterner kleiner Junge: „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, Senritsu."  
Sie lachte leise und zum ersten Mal seit er die kannte war da etwas Bitteres in ihren Augen, ein dunkler Schatten, ein finsteres Fragment, das der Klang der Sonatine der Finsternis dort zurückgelassen hatte: „Ist schon gut, Kurapika."

Ihre Stimme klang sanft, als würde sie freundlich das kleine Kind belehren, als das sich Kurapika im Moment peinlicherweise fühlte:  
„Ich mache mir keine Illusionen, ich weiß das ich in meinen jetzigen..." sie hielt inne, lächelte gequält und machte eine ausladende, fast schon hilflose Geste über ihren deformierten Körper: „.."Zustand", keine Kinder bekommen kann und mir ist auch klar das…. Selbst wenn ich den Fluch breche, es muss immer ein Preis gezahlt werden und ich weiß das selbst wenn ich mich in meine frühere Gestalt zurückwandeln kann, ich diesen Preis zahlen muss."  
Sie lächelte nur wehmütig und ihre kleine Hand strich schwer über ihren linken Arm, dort wo sich die Fluchmale tief in ihr Fleisch gefressen hatten: „Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass ich die Narben behalten werde und mein Körper von diesen Zustand für immer gezeichnet sein wird, genauso habe ich mich damit abgefunden dass ich niemals Kinder haben werde, Kurapika. So ist das nun mal, es gibt Dinge die man nicht ändern kann."  
Der junge Mann sah sie an, am Rande seines Bewusstseins bemerkte er wie sich seine schmale Hand auf dem Kaminsims zur Faust ballte, so fest, das seine Knochen schon weiße, blanke Male unter seiner blassen Haut bildeten.  
Der kleine Raum wurde von Moment zu Moment fester in den dicken Umhang des Schweigens geschnürt.  
Keiner von ihnen sagte mehr etwas, bis Kurapika der jungen Frau etwas versteift eine gute Nacht wünschte und in sein Zimmer ging.

Da war ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, kaum hörbar und doch da.  
Es war versteckt zwischen den eisigen Rauschen des Herbstwindes, der gegen die alten Hauswände krachte und über die alten Backsteine kratzte, als wolle er sich seinen Weg durch das alte Gemäuer graben wie ein wütendes Tier.  
Und doch war es da, verborgen und erst hörbar als eine kleine Böe sich durch den Schornstein zwang und zaghaft in den kleinen Raum schlich.  
Die Melodie eines Luftzuges der über verrottetes Menschenfleisch strich.

Ein plötzlicher Schrei weckte Senritsu augenblicklich.  
Sie saß kerzengerade im Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen und eisigen Angstschweiß im Gesicht doch erst Momente später bemerkte sie das es ihr eigener panischer Schrei gewesen war der sie so plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
Das alte Haus döste in der späten Nachtstunde, eingelullt in die kalte Herbstnacht und die anderen drei Menschen darin schliefen ruhig, so dass ihre Herzschläge leise, wie tonlos waren.  
Das war wohl der Grund, wieso das andere Geräusch so laut in ihren Ohren klang, egal wie sehr sie versuchte es auszublenden, bis sie ihre kleinen Hände panisch auf ihre Ohren presste, so dass ihre Fingernägel sich blutig in ihre bleiche Haut krallten.  
Sie hörte…  
_…Brutal zerschmetterte Knochen.  
…Einen aufs grausamste verdrehten Körper.  
…Einen Luftzug über eine verrottete Leiche streicheln._

„Aufhören…" bettelte sie leise und spürte heiße Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunterfließen, so hitzig, als würden sie ihre Haut verbrennen wie glühende Lava: „Bitte, aufhören!"  
Im nächsten Moment war die junge Frau aus dem Raum geflohen, nein, sie war kraftlos geschwankt, hilflos gestolpert. Und hatte sich hemmungslos vor Ekel auf die Flurdielen erbrochen. Wie ein geschlagenes Tier, das grausige Geräusch in ihren Ohren hämmernd, kroch sie den Flur entlang und klopfte panisch gen Kurapikas Zimmertür.  
Sie war froh, dass er schnell aufwachte, den sein schläfriger Herzschlag übertönte das andere Geräusch etwas und sobald die Tür auch nur einen Spalt öffnete, drängte sie sich in sein Zimmer hinein, schlotternd und kreidebleich, als hätte sei einen Geist gesehen.  
Der junge Mann sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, als er die Tür hinter ihr schloss: „Senritsu? Wieso bist du-"  
Er hielt inne und war im nächsten Moment hellwach, als sein Blick sie in der Finsternis fand.  
Senritsu war schwach in der hintersten Ecke seines Zimmers zusammengesackt, die Knie an den kleinen Körper gezogen und die Hände so brutal gen ihre Ohren gepresst, das ihre Fingernägel ihre Haut schon blutig schabten, winselnd wie ein kleines verängstigendes Kind: „Ich höre es. Da ist etwas in meinem Zimmer das…es ist tot…es…"

Kurapika starrte sie für einen Moment verständnislos an, dann drehte er sich um, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ sie in der Dunkelheit allein zurück.  
Sie hörte wie er zum Zimmer des älteren Mannes ging, ihn weckte und davon unterrichtete das sich seine Arbeitskollegin wohl eine Grippe in dem kalten Zimmer zugezogen und auf dem Flur erbrochen hatte, genauso das sie jetzt in seinem Zimmer bleiben würde und er darum bitte das der ältere Mann ihm noch ein paar Decken gebe, damit die junge Frau nicht noch weiter fror. Sie hörte wie Kurapika log, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und sie war erleichtert, als er endlich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück kehrte und sich verborgen im Dunkeln des Raumes vor ihr hinkniete: „Du bist nicht krank, nehme ich an?"

Sie schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, das Geräusch drang laut in ihre Sinne so unüberhörbar wie ein Donnerschlag, und mit einem verzweifelten Laut auf den Lippen schlug sie panisch die Hände auf ihre Ohren um das Geräusch zu übertönen: „Ich konnte es vorher nicht hören, weil der Gastwirt und das Mädchen wach waren und so viele andere Geräusche im Haus klangen…doch jetzt…jetzt…es ist so laut..!"  
Verborgen im Dunkeln spürte sie Kurapikas warme Hände auf ihren, als er dieselben mit sanfter Gewalt von den Seiten ihres Kopfes nahm um zu verhindern das sie sich in ihrer Panik irgendetwas antat, sie zuckte zurück, wollte um augenblicklich sich schlagen wie ein ängstliches Tier, doch seine Stimme hielt sie davon ab: „Senritsu! Sieh mich an!"  
Folgsam gehorchte sie, in ihrem jetzigen Zustand war sie sowieso nicht mehr dazu fähig etwas anderes zu tun und so lauschte sie weiter nur hilflos seinem ruhigen Flüstern: „Kannst du meinen Herzschlag hören?"  
Sie nickte zaghaft, kraftlos, und fast instinktiv konzentrierte sie sich auf den Klang in seiner Brust, das ruhige, regelmäßige Klopfen, so gefasst, so monoton, wie das sanfte Rauschen eines Meeres.  
Ihre panische Atmung passte sich automatisch seinen Herzschlag an, wurde ruhiger, leiser und im nächsten Moment sackte sie kraftlos mit der Stirn gegen seine Brust, wo er sie vorsichtig hielt, als würde er fürchten sie würde plötzlich anfangen um sich zu schlagen.  
Minuten ließen die Nacht träge vorbeifließen und nach einigen Momenten fand Senritsu ihre Sprach wieder: „Danke, Kurapika."  
Der junge Mann sah auf sie hinunter für eine Sekunde erleichtert, dass sie sich beruhigt hatte doch dann verengten sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, in einer bösen Vorahnung: „Was ist passiert? Du bist sonst nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen?"  
Die junge Frau versteifte sich augenblicklich und ihre Sinne rauschten sofort brutal zurück zu dem Ort an dem das Geräusch wartete, wie ein lauerndes Raubtier: „In meinem Zimmer…" begann sie leise, doch ihre sonst so melodische Stimme verschwand in einem heiseren, ängstlichen Krächzen, aber Kurapika verstand.  
Fest wie ein Schraubstock lag seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer schlichen, halbverborgen im nächtlichen Zwielicht.  
Das Geräusch war so laut, das es Senritsu vorkam als würde jeden Moment ihr Trommelfell platzen, sie fühlte kalten Angstschweiß ihr Gesicht hinunter laufen, so kalt, wie wenn er auf ihrer Haut gefror.

Sie stand in ihrem Zimmer, lauschte, zitterte wie Espenlaub und doch fand sie den Mut dem Geräusch bis zum Kamin zu folgen  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie hörte…  
_…Brutal zerschmetterte Knochen._

…Vorsichtig stieg sie in die kalte Feuerstelle des Kamines mit dem gebückten Kurapika hinter sich und horchte…

_…Einen aufs grausamste verdrehten Körper._

…Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten den Kaminschacht hinauf und sahen…__

…Einen Luftzug über eine verrottete Leiche streicheln.

Senritsu schrie.  
Sie wollte nicht schreien, sie wollte keinen Laut von sich geben, doch ihre Nerven lagen blank.  
nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins bemerkte sie, wie Kurapika augenblicklich zu ihr vorhechtete und ihr den Mund zuhielt, sie spürte kaum wie er geistesgegenwärtig ihren panisch zitternden Körper packte und aus dem Raum in sein Zimmer zog, wie eine leblose Puppe.  
Und kaum hatte er die Tür hinter ihnen zugeschlagen, hatte sie aufs Bett gesetzt, die Hände immer noch kräftig auf ihren Mund gepresst, da hörte sie schwere Schritte auf dem Flur.  
Sie saß da im Bett, bewegungslos, die Augen weit aufgerissen und konnte nichts anderes tun als zu lauschen, während Kurapika ihr den Mund mit einer Hand zu hielt und über die Schulter gen die geschlossene Tür starrte, die andere Hand mit den Ketten bereit zum Angriff.

Die Schritte waren vom Mann und vom Mädchen, sie klangen gedämpft über die laut knarrenden Dielen und die junge Frau hörte jeden einzelnen Atmer, jedes einzelne leise Wispern, als Vater und Tochter in Senritsus Zimmer zum Kamin gingen.

„Sie wissen es…!" hauchte die junge Frau gen Kurapikas Hand und sie spürte heiße Tränen die panisch ihre Wangen hinunterrollten, wie ätzende Säure: „Sie wissen das wir die Leiche gesehen haben...!"

Und dann lenken die Schritte auf Kurapikas Zimmer zu.

Die junge Frau spürte wie sie bei jedem Schritt über die Dielen zusammenzuckte und sie protestierte nicht, als Kurapika die Hand von ihren Mund nahm und sie gen ihren Rücken presste, so dass die kleine Frau mit dem Gesicht gen seine Brust lehnte doch sein Herzschlag war selbst unruhig und lange nichtmehr so beruhigend wie er wohl hoffte.

Und dann, kurz vor ihrer Zimmertür, drehten sich Vater und Tochter um.  
Der Flur war still, totenstill.

„Wo sind sie jetzt?" fragte Kurapika leise, kaum vernehmbar, seine Stimme klang heiser, nervös und angespannt.  
„In der Küche…" Senritsu hörte sich selbst von weit her antworten, sie spürte ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und versteifte sich ängstlich, wobei ihre Stimme von Moment zu Moment immer panischer wurde: „….wir müssten durch die Küche um zum Wagen zu kommen, sie versperren uns den Weg…sie werden uns nicht gehen lassen! Wir...wir werden…!"  
Im nächsten Moment verstärkte Kurapika seinen Griff um den kleinen Körper der Frau, so dass ihr Gesicht gen seine schmale Brust gepresst wurde und ihr jedes weitere Wort im Hals stecken blieb, sie zitterte wie Espenlaub, doch zu Wiederworten kam sie nicht mehr: „Beruhig dich, Senritsu!"  
Seine Stimme klang sicher und sie saß dort einfach nur und presste das Gesicht in die warme Wiege die seine Brust bildete, nicht fähig sich aus seinem Griff zu winden und so lauschte sie hilflos seinen leise Wispern: „Beruhig dich einfach, Senritsu! Wenn du jetzt in Panik gerätst hilfst du niemanden."  
Sie wusste das er Recht hatte und so krallte sie nur ihre kleinen Hände in sein Hemd und versuchte verzweifelt alle anderen Geräusch auszublenden bis auf seinen Herzschlag.  
Keiner von ihnen tat in dieser Nacht noch ein Auge zu, weder der alte Mann, noch das Mädchen, noch Senritsu oder Kurapika.  
Die Nacht siechte dahin, so zähflüssig und giftig wie ein krankmachendes Fieber.  
Erst als sich dämmerliches Morgenlicht auf weichen Samtpfoten durch die heruntergelassenen Fensterläsen stahl, begannen Senritsu und Kurapika wieder aus ihrer lähmenden Starre zu erwachen. Sie schwiegen, keiner machte auch nur ein Ton, als sie langsam wieder in ihre Kleider schlüpften und ihre Taschen schulterten.

Der Flur zur Treppe erwartete sie leer und dunkel, unterhalb der Bodendielen hörte Senritsu die entschlossenen Herzschläge des alten Mannes und seiner Tochter in der Küche, wie ein warnendes Omen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich versteifte als wäre sie versteinert, denn was sie da in den Herzschlägen hörte, sagte ihr wozu diese beiden Menschen unter ihnen bereit waren um ihr Geheimnis im Kamin zu bewahren.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie wie kalte Ketten die Haut ihrer Hand streiften und Kurapika ihre kleine Hand mit seiner umfasste, sicher und geborgen: „Keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Bleib einfach ruhig."  
Er zog sie mit sich, wisperte seinen Satz immer wieder, wie ein beruhigendes Mantra oder ein leises Schlaflied.  
Sie gingen langsam, sehr langsam, doch konnte keiner von ihnen verhindern das sie doch letztendlich die Küche betraten, unter den starren Blick des älteren Mannes, der am Küchentisch saß, ein blankes Messer vor sich.  
„Guten Morgen, Sir." Begann Kurapika und die kleine Frau an seiner Seite starrte zu Boden, starrte mit weit aufgerissenen, ängstlichen Augen einfach nur zu Boden: „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung letzte Nacht aber meine Arbeitskollegin ist eine sehr sensible Person, wissen Sie, und deshalb konnte sie nicht in dem Zimmer bleiben…den ich weiß nun, Sir, was sie dort versteckt haben und was meine Kameradin wach hielt."  
„Wirklich?" Der ältere Mann starrte zu ihnen hinüber, aus der Wiege die seine Brust bildete klang eine allzu bekannte Melodie, eine Melodie die Senritsu einst auch bei Kurapika gehört hatte damals über den Dächern von Yorkshin.  
Eine Melodie die ihr den kalten Angstschweiß das Genick hinabstreichen ließ:  
Kalt, kontrolliert und zu allem bereit.  
_Wenn sie es wissen, dann geht es wohl nicht anders…, _so echote die Melodie in Senritsus Ohren._  
_Senritsu versteifte sich hinter Kurapika, ihre kurzen Nägel krallten sich panisch in sein blasses Fleisch als wolle sie sich von ihm losreißen doch sein Griff wurde nur noch fester, quetschte ihre kleine Hand regelrecht brutal und die junge Frau kämpfte gegen den Drang an sich die Ohren zuzuhalten nur um diese grausam Melodie nicht mehr zu hören.  
„Ja, Sire. Dort in dem Gästezimmer…"

Senritsu kniff die Augen zu, ängstlich, zitternd.

Sie würde sterben, der Mann würde sie beide nicht mit diesem Wissen gehen lassen.

„..muss ein Tier eingedrungen sein, durch den Schornstein, denke ich."

Der Raum war still.  
Da war nur Totenstille, während Kurapika weitersprach:

„Ein hinterhältiges Tier, nehme ich an. Ein böses Tier mit einem üblen Fluch, dass nur Unglück über Ihren Hausfrieden bringen wollte. Es ist dort wohl gestorben. Aber das ist gut so, solche Bösartigkeiten haben kein anderes Ende verdient."  
Der Mann sah nachdenklich zu Kurapika hinüber, in seiner Brust die gleiche Melodie wie in der des jungen Kurutas und während Beide zu allem bereit waren, echote er leise Kurapikas Worte nach: „Ein bösartiges Tier, also...?"  
„Ja, Sir. Gut das es tot ist, nun kann es Ihnen und Ihrer Familie nichts mehr antun." Antwortete der junge Mann knapp.  
Langsam, ganz langsam nickte der ältere Mann zufrieden und automatisch fiel sein Blick auf Senritsu die in sich zusammengesackt neben Kurapika stand, steif und erstarrt, die Augen weit aufgerissen und den blanken Angstschweiß im kreideweißen Gesicht, denn dieser eisige Singsang in seiner Brust verriet ihr wozu er fähig war.

_Die Melodie eines Mörders klang aus der Brust des Alten._

Oder doch aus der Kurapikas?

Ehe der ältere Mann etwas sagen konnte, war Kurapika vor getreten und hatte die junge Frau an ihrer kleinen Hand mit sich gezogen, wie eine leblose Puppe: „Wir verzichten auf das Frühstück, Sir. Haben Sie vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Glück."

Und im nächsten Moment waren sie auch schon aus der Küche und im Innenhof des Hauses, hinter ihnen klangen noch die letzten Worte des alten Mannes, die nur Senritsu verstand, während der junge Mann immer schneller ging, und sie immer kräftiger hinter sich herzog, bis er sie praktisch hinter sich her schleifte, wie einen toten Körper.  
Keiner von ihnen wagte es sich umzudrehen, keiner von ihnen wagte es ein Wort zu sagen, auch nur lauter zu atmen oder sich zu entspannen, denn noch immer fühlten sie den verwesenden Schimmer an sich kleben wie einen üblen Fluch.  
Erst als sie im Wagen saßen und sie losfuhren, erst als der frühe Morgennebel den Wagen verschluckt hatte, wie ein graues, dickes Tuch, war es Senritsu die leise fragte:  
„War es der Vater, der den Jungen umgebracht hat?"  
„Nein…es war das Mädchen." Kurapika starrte in die graue Wand aus Dunst und Nebel, dort wo der bloße Schatten eines Baumes im Gunste des Moments zum wütenden Dämon wurde und die Welt selbst zur Hölle: „Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen, diesen Schatten den man dann bekommt, wenn man ein Leben auslöscht. Sie hat den Jungen wohl geliebt und als er sie verließ wurde ihre Liebe mit jeden Moment in dem das Kleine in ihr wuchs, mehr und mehr zu Hass. Zu Hass auf das Kind und auf ihn. So hat sie ihn aus Hass getötet und seine Leiche in den Kamin gestopft…ich glaube bis gestern Nacht hat ihr Vater das noch nicht mal gewusst. Der Mann hat aber noch nie jemanden getötet, das habe ich in seinen Augen gesehen."  
Senritsu erinnerte sich an die eisige Melodie des älteren Mannes und sie spürte eine blubbernde Blase Furcht in ihren Eingeweiden aufsteigen, wie eine Welle von Kälte, während sie redete: „Aber sein Herzschlag! Hätten wir angedeutet ihn bei der Polizei zu melden, er hätte nicht gezögert uns…es war der Herzschlag eines Mörders…diese Herzmelodie habe ich schon Mal gehört und…"

Kurapika unterbrach sie, seine Stimme klang fest und stark, eine Stimme die keine Wiederrede duldete: „ Aber wir haben es nicht angedeutet und er ließ uns gehen. Er wollte die beschützen die er liebt, Senritsu. Er wollte sein Kind beschützen und ich kann ihn nicht verübeln das er dafür über Leichen gehen wollte."

Sie schwiegen kurz, die Stille legte sich fest um sie Beide wie ein dicker, stickiger Mantel, den Senritsu schließlich mit einen einzigen, geflüsterten Satz durchbrach: „Sein Herzschlag klang genau wie deiner, Kurapika…"  
Der junge Mann sah sie nicht an.  
Sein Blick ging stur hinaus auf die Straße, verlor sich im dichten Nebel.  
Es dauerte Ewigkeiten bis er antwortete, leise, aber um einiges sicherer als sie: „ Ich werde das niemals mehr zulassen, Senritsu. Dieses Mal werde ich die beschützen die ich liebe. Dich auch. Egal was es kostet, das weißt du, oder?"

Sie starrte ihn an, für einen kurzen Moment drifteten ihre Gedanken ab zu den dösigen Stunden in den Schatten der letzten Nacht. Sie erinnerte sich wie sie ihr Gesicht panisch in die warme, weiche Wiege gedrückt hatte die seine Brust bildete und sie erinnerte sich wie er sie dort einfach hielt, die Arme beschützend hinter ihren Rücken verschränkt, und in all der Panik und Unsicherheit der gesamten Nacht erinnerte sie sich besonders an eine Geste die nichts mit Schutz oder Angst oder einfacher Kameradschaft gemein hatte:  
Die neugierige Hand eines jungen Mannes, die ihren schmalen Rücken sanft hoch und runter strich, fragend, zärtlich, und sie erinnerte sich an sich selbst, die junge Frau, die diese neugierige Hand einfach gewähren und dann willig noch weiter gehen ließ.

Senritsu spürte wie sich Hitze rötlich über ihre Wangen ergoss und im nächsten Moment starrte sie verschüchtert auf ihre kleinen Hände hinunter, ihre Stimme war nur ein wackliges Flüstern: „Ja…ja ich weiß das, Kurapika."

Doch wenn sie an die grausige Herzmelodie des älteren Gastwirtes zurückdachte, konnte sie sich über Kurapikas Worte nicht freuen.

**ENDE.**

**Bai Feng**: Okay, ich liebe Reviews!  
Ehm…Das ist der peinliche Moment in dem ich beim zweiten Lesen kapiere, das da eindeutig mehr zwischen Kurapika und Senritsu im Gasthaus gelaufen ist als bloß eine Umarmung.  
*50 seconds of shock*  
Oh mein Gott, ich hab eine sexuelle Handlung in meiner Kurzgeschichte angedeutet ohne es zu bemerken? O_O

**Kurapika & Senritsu**: *facepalm*


End file.
